The Visitors
by loulouluvswwry
Summary: Follows what happens after the kiss in Step Up 2 with some visitors from Step Up 1, please read abd review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! Hope you're all doing ok.

This is my first fanfic in a while and its also my first Step Up fanfic.

I don't know whether it will be just this or anymore but there is defiantly another chapter written. Please Read and Review and if you have any ideas to carry this fic on just message me!!

P.S I don't own anything of step up 1 or 2 (but if I did I would sooooooo own either Channing Tatum or Robert Hoffman!!

* * *

"We did it!!" Andie and Chase both heard the screams and the cheering. They both joined in the celebration, but with the electricity charging between them, neither could concentrate.

When Chase made his way over to her, Andie was in his arms before she had chance to think.

As his lips crashed into hers, her last thought was how gorgeous he looked soaking wet.

For Andie and Chase their kiss lasted mere seconds but to everyone else it had gone of forever. When they finally pulled apart Chase said to her, "Well Sunshine, who knew you could kiss like that?"

Well Mr. Boyband, you been thinking about it have you?"

The smile on Chase's face was enough to tell her she was right. "Andie, you have no idea." And he touched his lips to hers.

It was Moose that finally interrupted them, "C'mon guys! Chase put her down will you?!" They broke apart and looked towards him, "We're all going to a club to celebrate, loads of people are gonna be there, are you coming?!"

For Andie the choice was simple, either to go to a club or stay here kissing Chase and she knew which one she wanted more. Before a reply could form on her lips Chase was agreeing to go with them.

As Moose went to tell the rest of the crew, Chase looked back at Andie and caught the mutinous look that crossed her face.

"Aww come on babe, it'll be great!" He tried to coax her. Andie heard the pet name he'd use and felt a lump rise to her throat. She swallowed it back down.

"But I'm all wet," and at the look on Chase's face she decided to change the statement, "_I mean _that my clothes are soaking from the rain."

"I'm sure that a dance with warm you up," Andie rolled her eyes as Chase started pull her towards his SUV, "And just for you I'll put the heater on hot."

As Andie made her way to the front seat, Chase called to every to climb in. He got into the drivers seat, reached out for Andie's hand and placed it on his thigh. A smile was brought to his lips when he heard her contented sigh.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Andie lokked around as they pulled up to the club

Hey guys hope your all good!!

Here's the last chapter and I hope you like it. I'm not sure I do lol,

Thanks to all reviews and fav author and fav story lists (and any other I've forgotten lol) thanks again!!

* * *

Andie looked around as they pulled up to the club. She decided that the place was familiar to her, but she'd never danced in there before.

A Latino beat could only just be heard over the noise of the crew. She slipped out of the truck and came round to the front to stand next to Chase. When he grabbed her hand, Andie knew that this was where she wanted to be, with Chase. Whether it was kissing him on they're own, or dancing with him with loads of people around them. Chase led the group into the room.

A large dance-floor stood in front of them and a large stage with a band on. Feeling safe with her hand in Chase's she looked around without taking much notice of any of the other people there.

Many couples danced to the salsa beat. One of the couples were so engrossed with each other and the music, they didn't notice Andie in the way. As the guy led the girl into a complicated twist, she bashed into Andie's back.

"Are you blind or just….." When Andie finally turned around she let out a shout of joy.

"Oh my God! Tyler! Nora! What are you guys doing here?" Andie leaped forward and gave both of them a big hug.

It was Tyler that answered her, "Hey short-stuff! We were just passing through and we decided to drop by."

"Right," Andie said with obvious doubt, "You were just passing through here from New York?"

This time it was Nora who answered her, " Well, we did hear a little something about you and some MSA guys going to the Streets which, Tyler has told me is about the biggest thing in hip-hop dancing there is. So what happened?"

Andie looked at both Nora and Tyler's face, Nora's alive with excitement. Tyler's with a mixture of understanding, pride and the brotherly love that she had hated at time of her childhood. His need to look after her had annoyed her so much as a kid, but now she was glad that he cared so much, and that he'd come to see her to find out about the Streets. It was now that Andie realised how much she wanted them both here to celebrate their victory.

A grown from Tyler realised she'd kept silent for a while.

"So?" Tyler prompted her.

Andie turned her face away from them to look for Chase. When she saw him he was looking at her. She waved him over to the three of them. As he got close to them he stood next to Andie and put his arm around her waist. The look on Tyler's face almost made her laugh. She looked at Chase and asked him,

"Chase? Would you like to tell them about the Streets?"

"I-..."

"Come on guys!!" This time it was Nora who cried out.

Andie decided to take pity on them and announced "We Won!!"

Tyler leapt forwards at the news and grabbed Andie in a big hug, so hard she could barely talk.

"Tyler," she wheezed "I can't breath!" Tyler put her down and let Nora give her a hug too. Chase watched the exchange with a smile on his face.

When Nora had finally stopped hugging Andie, she bombarded her with questions. "What was it like? Who danced? Who choreographed? What steps…?" And loads more.

Tyler stepped around the girls and lead Chase to the side. "Thanks for keeping me up to date Chase. I really appreciate you letting me know about the Streets. By the way dude, how did you get my number?"

Chase took the time to explain that Director Collins, new principal of MSA was his brother and that he'd used his influence with Blake to get onto the ex-pupils Data-base and he'd found Tyler's cell number there.

"But how did you know my name? I could understand if you'd called Nora but me? I'm not even an ex-pupil."

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I know your name, everybody at MSA does. 'Tyler Gage- the amazing dance, made even more amazing when he danced with Nora Clark' If you didn't attend MSA, well they sure are both your names a lot. And I saw you dance at the end of year show. I knew you were gonna make it, like I know that Andie's gonna make it too." Tyler saw Chase look at Andie and knew that was the same he'd looked at Nora (and still did).

He pulled Chase's attention back to himself and held out his hand. Chase shook it and knew that that the respect that he felt for Tyler was returned.

When both the guys looked towards their girls, they'd moved to the dance floor and were dancing to the Latino beat together.

Tyler looked at Chase and said, "Look there. I think those two gorgeous girls need dance partners."

"Yep, it looks like it."

"C'mon then dude."

As they made their way over to the dance floor and each held their girlfriend in their arms, each knew that they had found themselves.


End file.
